Using a straw to drink from a water bottle or other such drinking container is frequently difficult and frustrating. If the straw is too short in relation to the container, the straw has a tendency to drop into the container, where it becomes lost and unusable. At the same time, the contents of the same container may be easily spilled if the container is inadvertently tilted or dropped. Such problems are particularly acute when the person doing the drinking is a child.
There is, as a result, the need for a technology that may help alleviate these issues.